The Prince and Princess
by bchendry
Summary: So this fanfic is set in the first season. im gunna have them be in high school and college, not junior high, but it's basically gunna like all be the same except no sailor scouts yet. Luna can still talk but they won't be fighting queen beryl, and I will be using their English names because I just like them. QS background same, but the bad guys were actually sealed.
1. Chapter 1

**So this fanfic is set in the first season, but I might change things a bit, like im gunna have them be in high school and college, not junior high, but it's basically gunna like all be the same except no sailor scouts yet. Luna can still talk but they won't be fighting queen beryl, and I will be using their English names because I just like them and because it will be easier for me. This story will probably mainly focus on the romance, and I don't know for sure how explicit it'll get so I might rate this as M just in case. It's in third person as you will read. Okay so in this version, when Queen Serenity sent them to the future to be reborn, lets say it worked, and all the bad guys were totally sealed away, and everyone was able to grow up and be happy.**

"Serena, you're going to be late for school!" Serena heard her mother yelling at her and waddled out of bed. Glancing around her room, she suddenly realized what time it was and dashed into the bathroom to get ready.

The walk to school wasn't very far, but she had to pass her favorite place, the arcade, to get there. Stopping in front of the arcade, she peered in the windows and sighed, wishing she could go in, but knowing even if she did, her favorite person wouldn't be there. Andrew, the guy she's always had a wicked crush on, worked at the arcade, but being as smart as he was, he would be at school. School, she them re-remembered. Spinning around and attempting to dash off, Serena is abruptly halted by a tall dark figure that she immediately recognized as her enemy.

"When will you ever learn to watch where you're walking, Meatball Head?" Darien, Serena's least favorite guy in the world, mused.

"I told you, wise guy, my name is Serena! And I am running very late to school so if you'll just excuse me-" Serena tried to step around him but he stepped the same way and she almost ran into him a second time. Looking up at the man five years her senior, she frowned. He just smirked in response, a smirk that, she might find seductive had he not been the most obnoxious guy she'd ever met. Darien raised his sunglasses, revealing dark, ocean blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to be late too?" Serena asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

Darien shook his head and pulled out his school ID, "Senior in college, my first class doesn't start till noon."

"Must be nice," Serena grumbled. Was he really a senior? She wondered.

"Can you please step aside, I really am going to be late."

"Need a ride, Meatball Head?"

Serena pondered this, why would someone like him be offering me anything? Let alone a ride in his car. No better way to find out than to say yes. Besides, if I'm late again I'll probably get detention.

"So long as you don't call me meatball head again, I suppose I'll allow you to give me a ride."

He smirked and lowered his glasses back down, his black hair just barely touching the rim of his glasses. Serena flipped her own hair over her shoulder and followed Darien across the street to his car. It was a very nice red sports car which she suddenly realized she had never seen before. Momentarily forgetting that they were enemies, Serena became her normal, excited self.

"Wow this is really your car? It's beautiful!" In her excitement, Serena tripped over her own feet and almost hit the car face-first.

"Be careful klutz! Don't scratch my baby; If you do I'll-"

"As if," she groaned.

"Just get in," he demanded.

She did so, not because he wanted her to, but because she still had to worry about her grades…and not getting detention. Oh how her mom would freak out if she found out.

"Please just hurry," She pleaded.

"Well since you said please," Darien revved the engine and sped off.

Surprisingly enough, the ride wasn't as awkward as the two had imagined. With light music playing in the background it was actually almost, soothing. As long as they weren't fighting it seemed kind of…nice. Darien thought this too but would never admit it of course.

"Ah, Darien," Serena mumbled with a strange accent that sounded like a mix of American and some other-wordly accent, something no one on earth but her had. To Darien, hearing her say his name in that way made him shutter, and why he hadn't a clue, but it wasn't in a negative way, and that scared him more than anything.

"Where uh, where did you get this car?" she continued.

Normally Darien would've just shrugged, and he did then at first, but then he turned to Serena.

"My parents," was all he said.

Serena was about to push further, but something told her it wasn't her place to ask, so she looked down at her hands and nervously picked at her fingernails. Upon arrival of her high school, Serena jumped out of the car, said a quick thank you to her (apparently) frenemy and ran inside. Darien shook his head at the silliness and clumsiness of the girl that had just exited his car. She wasn't very graceful, and she was extremely annoying, but she was pretty adorable. Taking a deep breath, Darien realized that her sent had lingered behind, it was very sweet, vanilla-y smell. Something like fresh cupcakes. A small part of him wanted to always be around such a lovely sent.

"Darien, stop," he told himself, "she's in high school, and also, she hates you. No wait, you hate her, yeah." Darien mumbled to himself, trying to think straight, but there was just something… familiar about her. And he didn't mean the countless times they always seemed to bump into each other.

A few days later Serena and her little black cat Luna were walking to the park to meet up with some friends, and again, they saw Darien.

"Following me, Creep?" Serena asked.

Even though the man was wearing his sunglasses, as usual, Serena could almost see his eyes roll to the biggest extent.

Luna meowed and pawed and Serena's foot so she would pick her up and she could get a better view. Darien was very tall, and Serena was the shortest in her group of friends, but For Luna, it was hard to see so close to the ground. Darien rubbed Luna's ears and she purred for a second, only to remember that she shouldn't enjoy a pet from his hand. He was never really a big animal person, but Luna was all right, seemed pretty calm and in control.

"I just wanted to see my favorite person in the world," he said sarcastically.

This time it was Serena's turn to roll her eyes, "the sun is setting; do you really always need to wear those glasses?"

Darien turned to the side to show off his profile and slowly removed his glasses, almost as if posing, then put the glasses in his pocket. Turning back to Serena, his dark blue eyes pierced into her light blue eyes, and she immediately got goosebumps.

Ew, she thought. Why is this creepazoid giving me goosebumps? So what if he's handsome? Still has an ugly personality if I've ever seen one.

"For your information," she exclaimed, "Luna and I were just about to get some ice cream and then meet the girls at the park."

"What a coincidence, I too was about to get some ice cream."

Serena was unsure how to react and just stepped in line with Darien at the concession. And for whatever reason, they both sat down on a bench nearby together, with their ice cream and hatred.

"Why do you think we always run into each other?"

Darien shrugged, taking a mouthful of ice cream. He wondered the same thing, but didn't want to question it too much, because as much as he loved to tease her, their frequent run ins were becoming expectant to him. And if they stopped he wondered just how boring his life may be without the little meatball head.

"I know what you're thinking," Serena exclaimed. She had noticed Darien starring at her, specifically her head, "you're thinking about calling me meatball head but let me just warn you, if would not be a very good idea."

"And whys that?"

"Because. The girls and I have taken several self-defense classes and I could kick your ass any day."

"Doubtful," he chuckled, surprised she actually knew what he was thinking.

"Suit yourself, go ahead; see what happens."

Darien patted the top of Serena's head, just between the buns that he likes to make so much fun of. Her hair was so long that she not only could put it in two buns, but leave some hanging down from each bun, and the part hanging down still went down to around her knees. Darien then proceeded to finish his ice cream without a word.

"That's what I thought," Serena said, crossing her arms. She had practically swallowed her ice cream whole.

Luna meowed and pawed at Serena with a look that told her they needed to go. Serena nodded in response then turned to Darien.

"It was so great to see you again, Darien," she said sarcastically, his name sounding like a bell to him coming from her, "but I gotta jet."

Darien said nothing, just put on his sunglasses and opened a book.

The girls were excited to see Serena when she finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Rei asked.

"Sorry I got stopped."

"Oh by Mr. handsome? Why didn't you bring him over here?" she wondered, looking around. Rei was gorgeous, they all were of course. Long black hair and brown eyes, she was a shrine maiden that had the power of the senses.

Amy was next to speak, asking Serena if she had finished her homework, and of course she hadn't. Amy was the second shortest of the group, only an inch taller than Serena, with short blue hair and eyes to match. She was the smartest of the group, studying to be a doctor, and was top of the class.

Then there was Leita, whom was the tallest, so tall she couldn't fit into her school uniform for her new school, so they had to let her wear her old one. She had medium length brown hair that was always kept in a ponytail. Leita was always ready for a fight, and no one dared bother her.

And lastly there is Mina, She was the most common girl of the group, but also secretly the most amazing, she was very talented, and they all knew that one day she would be famous. She had long blonde hair a bit darker than Serena's, but she wore hers down with a red bow tied in the back. They could probably pass for sisters if they wanted to. Even their personalities were very similar. Although Mina wasn't a klutz like Serena.

Luna, since away from Darien, jumped onto Serena's shoulder, free to talk. She was a bossy little cat, but it was only because she cared. "So girls I was thinking you should take another self-defense class."

"Oh Luna," the girls sighed. "We've already taken like ten classes, haven't we learned enough?"

"You can never learn too much when it comes to defending yourself."

"It's not like we have anyone around here to defend against."

"You never know."

Mina shook her head in disbelief, "let's go to the arcade!"

"Yeah!" Serena jumped with joy, taking her friend's arm in hers and leading the way.

Upon arrival to the arcade, Serena saw her crush Andrew. He was tall like Darien, but had light hair and green eyes. She ran up to him only to realize that her enemy was right there.

Her happy smile turned into a frown and she immediately started bickering with the man.

"Hey meatball head," he smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! And how did you know that I was going to be here?"

"It just so happens that Andrew here is my best friend. I came to see him."

"Mhm," she hummed, crossing her arms.

"It's true," Andrew said, "Serena, would you like a shake? On me?"

Serena huffed and sat down next to Darien, nodding.

The girls had already started playing games without her but didn't mind, they knew she was in love with Andrew and they weren't going to ruin her chances by bothering them.

"Look at her," Rei said; always having to pick on her even though they were best friends, "she's falling all over herself. What a klutz."

She made sure not to say this too loudly, as she didn't want to disrupt Serena arguing with Darien, the guy that Rei had a crush on. And you would think that they would be perfect together, both had black hair, and both loved picking on Serena, but even so, something didn't feel right when she thought about herself with him.

"They're like an old married couple," Leita laughed.

"She should really focus less on boys and more on studying." Amy stated. The three girls just frowned at her then got back to gossiping.

A few minutes later they hear a loud grunt coming from Serena, "I have had it with you!" she yelled, getting up from her place next to Darien, "you can't just let me be, can you?"

"What's the fun in that?" he replied. She started to walk out of the arcade, but then Darien realized he might have taken it one step too far, and followed her to apologize. The girls watched as the two left the arcade together and started walking down the street.

"Serena," Darien said, grabbing her hand so that she would stop walking. She pulled away from him, but she had to admit, his hand felt kind good around hers, but he didn't deserve to touch her hand.

"Please, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it like that."

"Well what are you going to do to make it up to me? It was very hurtful."

"Anything, I'm sorry, how would you like me to make it up to you?"

Hm, she kinda liked him begging like that. For once he didn't seem so heartless.

"Tell me a secret."

"What?"

"To make it up to me, tell me something no one knows about you." Shouldn't be that hard, Serena thought, he never tells anyone anything. He's always so cold and distant, like he's…been hurt.

"If that's what it takes, let's go sit down and talk this out like civilized people."


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Chapter but still needed :0**

Serena nodded and spun on her heel, attempting to take a step forward, and stubbed her toe on a raised sidewalk square. She knew she was going to fall, but instead of landing flat on her face, Darien caught her. His arm wrapped around her waist and her hair went flying over her shoulder. His strong arm knocked the wind out of her, but at least she wouldn't have a bruised nose.

"Are you okay?" He asked, showing genuine concern.

Serena stood up straight, and combed her hair with her fingers, "just fine thank you."

Darien shook his head, "no need for sass."

"I'll have you know that sass is the only class I'm A-cing."

"I believe that. Here, come sit down so you can stop tripping."

Serena sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, "so tell me now."

He'd gotten so distracted in watching her be so clumsy he almost forgot, "oh right."

"What is something you've never told anyone before?"

"Do I have to?"

"If you want my forgiveness, yeah."

"Um, well okay, I…don't have any parents." Darien shrugged like it was no big deal, but Serena was suddenly very serious and very concerned. She looked into his eyes but he wouldn't look back at her, and she could finally see all the pain he was trying so desperately to hide beneath all his sarcastic remarks.

"Oh, Darien, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay."

"You've never told anyone that?"

"Well, I suppose there's more to it than that."

"Please, if you want to talk, I'm here for you"

Normally Darien would just shove it off and try to change the subject, but there was something about Serena that made him want to tell her, to tell her everything. Something very, very deep down wanted so much to even just be with her. Every time the bumped into each other, he couldn't help but smile as he teased her, it brought joy to him to see her bounce around, but he'd never admit it.

Darien sighed, "Almost exactly 12 years ago, my parents and I were driving to a baseball game, I was so happy, but then I wasn't. A car going the other way caused us to swerve off a cliff. I was in the hospital for so long I felt like I would never leave."

Serena started tearing up and without realizing it, had laid her hand on top of his, to comfort him.

"Darien," she sighed.

"It's okay," he replied.

"No, it's not okay…I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay; it's not your fault. Right before I finally got out of the hospital, there was one thing that brought me more hope than anything else. I had had amnesia, I could remember my parent's faces and how happy I had been, but I couldn't even remember my own name. The doctors told me my name is Darien, but somehow that seemed wrong. I had no one. I was completely alone, but then this one day; this little kid came into my room with a bouquet of roses. She told me that I would never be alone, and she gave me one of her roses and laid her head in my lap."

An image flashed before Serena's eyes and realization washed over her, "did that kid have little blonde pigtails?"

Darien finally looked up into Serena's eyes, realizing that they were the same blue eyes that had comforted him all those years ago.

"It was you?"

"It was you?" Serena repeated. "My brother, he was born that day. I had those roses to give to my mom, but then I noticed you sitting in your room all alone, and I wanted to make you smile."

Darien couldn't help himself, he knew she may react poorly, but he wrapped his arms around her in a deep embrace, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Serena was surprised at first, but eventually returned the hug, suddenly realizing why he'd always been so mean to her.

"I'm sorry." Serena cried.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I wasn't there for you after that day, even when I said I would be."

Darien released her from her hug and looked deeply into her eyes, "you have nothing to be sorry for. It was your caring nature that saved me from myself. To this day," he reached into his coat pocket and unveiled a perfectly manicured rose, "I always carry one on me. If not to bring me hope, then sometimes to bring others some."

Darien gave the rose to Serena, and she smelled its sweet sent, noticing that it was the same sent she had smelled when she had gotten into his car that one day, or just earlier when he had caught her from falling.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if my teasing has hurt you Serena."

She smiled up at him, "that's not my name- wait; no you actually called me Serena that time."

He nodded, "thank you, Serena. I now realize you've actually always been there for me."

"And apparently you for me," she said, standing up.

Darien followed her lead and stood as well, "I promise this time I'm not letting you go."

"What do you mean?"

"Serena, do you feel it?"

If he meant, do you feel the love? Well suddenly, Serena realized she did. Serena was only five, and Darien ten when they first met, but it was care at first sight, they knew somehow that they needed each other. And now that they remembered their past, they knew they couldn't ever be apart again. he needed her the way he needed air, and now that he finally had the person that had kept his hope alive all this time, he couldn't just let her walk away. So he tilted her chin up so that she was looking right at him, and he kissed her right there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Serena kissed Darien back for a moment, but then stepped back, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"The girls are probably worried about me," she exclaimed.

"I'm sure they're fine, hey, let's take a walk," he said.

Serena nodded and they each reached for the other's hand.

"Are you going to tell me a secret now?" Darien asked.

"Oh um, sure. Well, I guess if we are going to continue hanging around each other…you should probably know that my cat…can talk."

"What? Serena, a real secret."

"It's true! Look, I'll prove it. She always seems to know when I'm in distress. I don't know why but watch."

Serena made a weird look on her face, like she was trying really hard to look frustrated or confused or mad, and then after a few minutes, Luna, whom had stayed at the arcade, ran down the sidewalk looking for them.

"Luna," Serena said, her arms outstretched.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Where's the danger!?" Luna said this forgetting that she shouldn't talk in front of Darien, and when she realized this she looked around and then meowed.

"It's okay Luna," Serena reassured, looking up at Darien, "I told him."

"You did what?"

"Darien and I remembered something very important. And everything's different now."

"Luna looked shocked, "what did you remember? Did you remember the moon?"

"The what?" both Darien and Serena looked at Luna in astonishment, Darien because he was seeing a talking cat, and Serena because she didn't understand what she meant.

"Remember the moon?"

"The moon!"

"What about the moon?"

"So you didn't remember the moon? So what did you remember then?"

"That we've met each other before."

"Yes, you have, go on."

"At the hospital, wait how would you know that?"

"Serena, um, I meant like, you guys have seen each other around before. What hospital?"

"When we were little. Luna you're not making any sense."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm confused."

Serena shrugged and looked up at Darien, "anyways, you see I'm telling the truth."

"But how?"

"I don't…know, Luna, why can you talk?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're okay."

"Whatever you say."

Serena called a meeting to the shrine and the girls all met there within minutes. She had told them she had something very important to tell them, and they were all very curious as to what that would be. They all sat at a coffee table in Rei's room, eating cookies and other sweets while awaiting her story.

"Well come on, tell us already!" Mina snapped, too excited to wait any longer. She was very good at match making and could tell when someone had eyes for someone else.

"Can't I have another cookie first?" Serena asked, mouth full.

"You're in love!" Mina yelled. Amy and Leita dropped their tea and Rei dropped her mouth.

"With Andrew?" Amy asked.

"Okay one everyone knows that I'm in love with Andrew, so no. Secondly, I'm not really IN LOVE. And thirdly, it's not Andrew."

"Oh goodness please don't tell me you've fallen for Darien, I told you he was mine!" Rei scolded.

"Rei,"

"Serena."

"What happened after you guys left the arcade?" Leita asked.

So he followed me out to apologize, we got to talking, and suddenly we both remembered that we had met each other when we were kids, we actually promised each other when we were kids that we would always be there for each other, and I told him he would never have to be alone ever again."

"Alone?"

"Yes. And now that I remember that…I'm going to keep my promise. I now realize why Darien's always been so cold to me. There's something there now that wasn't there before."

"So you are in love?"

"NO! I mean, I don't know."

"She is! I can tell!" Mina chided. Praising herself for being so cunning.

"Girls," Luna announced, "she's forgetting to tell you that she told him I can talk, so there's that."

"I mean, that's not such a big deal," Amy stated, "Darien's a smart guy, he won't tell anyone."

"I know…"

"Don't be so stressed kitty, everything's under control." Artimis, another talking cat said. Artimis was Mina's cat, so-to-speak."

"But Artimis, shouldn't we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Serena asked.

Artimis shook his head, now was not the right time.

"Yeah, tell us what?" Rei repeated.

"Um, yeah you have to tell us now. Now we know you're keeping secrets," Mina added.

Luna sighed, "The reason you guys are all friends isn't by chance."

"The reason we can talk is also not what you'd think."

"See, we aren't…from here. None of us are."

"You mean, we aren't either?" Amy asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Yes, you see, all seven of us were first born on the moon."

Amy snickered, how illogical.

"It's true. How else could we be talking cats?"

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Long story short, you guys have all been reincarnated here on earth to live out your days as happy, and healthy as possible. And Luna and I were reborn too, to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"There was…a travesty that destroyed the Moon Kingdom, but that's all I can tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you each have your own memories, and they are not ours to give you, you have to recall your previous lives on your own, when the time is right."

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Serena sighed.

A few days later Serena still had not heard from Darien or run into him yet. She realized they had not exchanged phone numbers or anything like that so he had no way to contact her, but maybe he was avoiding her. Maybe it was all too much, or he realized he enjoyed hating her way more than loving her. But back at Darien's apartment, he was thinking quite the opposite. He long awaiting their next run in, so he could remember to get her phone number, and to just see her again. He stood up from his couch and slipped on some shoes. He decided he would just walk around town, check the arcade, the park, anywhere he's run into her before, and hope it happens again.

It was at the park he caught a glimpse of her long blonde hair and he smiled.

"Hey!" he yelled.

She was looking out at the ocean, her eyes gleaming in the setting sunlight. As soon as she heard him, she turned around. She smiled for a second, and then it was gone, and Darien could tell something was on her mind. Teasing her he loved to do, making her angry was fun, but he hated to see her sad.

"What's up meatball head? Fail another test?" She had always been really bad in school, and he knew that, because the first time they had ran into each other as adults was when she was throwing a failed test over her shoulder, and it hit him right in the face. Remembering that now was different. He remembered that even though he was cold to her that day, that she'd always been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey, don't call me that," she smiled.

"There's a smile," he laughed, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Something Luna said, but it's okay."

"Would this make it better?" He asked, pulling out another perfect rose from his coat pocket. Serena smiled as he handed it to her, but she pricked her finger on one of the thorns and dropped it. As Darien and Serena both bent over to pick it up, something fell out of Darien's pocket. It was a star shaped locket with a rotating crescent moon on the inside. It had opened up upon hitting the ground, and emitted a noise that was both soothing and familiar.

Serena and Darien touched it at the same time and a flash crossed both of their eyes. Neither one knew exactly what it was, but it was very similar to when Serena had remembered the hospital. It felt like a memory, but neither of them could place exactly what.

"Wow, that's…lovely," Serena said, suddenly sad for some reason.

"Oh it's uh…its nothing."

"Serena picked it up for him but he waved it away, "uh, you can have it."

"But Darien,"

"Really, if you like it so much, you should keep it."

"Well, thanks, it has a very beautiful melody."

Serena put the locket around her neck, it was big for a necklace, but she knew from that moment forward that she would never take it off.

"I should go," Darien started.

"No wait," Serena said, reaching for his hand. There was a small drop of blood on her fingertip, and when Darien noticed, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gingerly.

"Please…stay." Darien nodded and pulled her into a deep embrace. It feels so…right, Darien thought. Her small body in comparison to his fit so snuggly it was as if they had been molded that way. Everything was different, but everything was different in the best way.

"I want you to see my place," he stated, pulling back slightly.

Serena kept composed, wondering exactly how fast he was wanting to move in their new relationship.

"Is that the best idea?" She asked.

"Oh calm down, I just thought you might want some privacy is all. I thought we could talk. Maybe, watch a movie?"

Serena shrugged what's the worst that could happen?

"Yeah okay."

Darien realized he still had her hand in his, and squeezed it, never letting go till they got to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Whelp, this is home."

"Oh wow, Darien, I love it!" it was spacious for someone living by himself, very clean even though he hadn't been expecting anyone, and very light, most everything was light grey or white, and there was lots of sunlight coming in from the balcony window.

Darien brought some tea into the room and set the tray down on the coffee table, tapping a spot on the couch so Serena would sit down. She did so carefully as to net let her skirt ride up too high, but then again, maybe that's what she wanted. Serena tapped her hands on her legs nervously as Darien poured her some tea. After taking their sips, Darien started up a conversation.

"So, how is school going?" He asked.

Serena shook her head, "you came here wanting to talk in private and you ask me about school?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to being so serious with you."

This time she nodded, "I understand, I'm not so sure either. Actually, want to know another secret?"

"I want to know everything, Serena."

"I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Really? But you kissed me the other day and-"

"It…wasn't my first kiss, but I haven't ever had a serious relationship no."

"Is that what we are?"

"What?"

"Are we serious?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"I think I would like for us to be, what do you say, Serena, will you be my girlfriend?"

Blushing, she looked up at the man she just days ago thought she hated, "yeah, I would like that."

Darien brushed some of Serena's hair away from her face and gently caressed her cheek, kissing her slowly at first, and then a bit more passionately. She leaned into his kiss, her hands on his chest, allowing herself the luxury of his embrace. When they finally released each other it felt like hours later, and they were breathless.

"Serena," Darien started.

"Yeah?"

"You make me really happy."

"I do?"

"You do."

The rest of the evening went pretty well as they chatted and watched movies together. They talked about their interests and learned a lot of new things about each other, but Darien never tried to pull anything. He was a total gentleman all night and Serena was greatful for that. After spending such time with him, and after spending progressively more time with him for a few weeks after their first date, Serena realized just how sweet he really was when he wasn't calling her meatball head. She soon found herself really falling for him, and Darien completely head over heels for her.

While on a date for their one month anniversary, they ran into the girls at the park, something that wouldn't be too uncommon but was still surprising since they said they would be at the arcade.

"Oh, we're just…headin that way now," Rei awkwardly laughed. Serena lowered her brows in accusation.

"Whatever you say," she replied, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Serena glanced up at Darien and he just shrugged. They continued walking, heading towards a big round fountain in the middle of the park. Once they sat down at a nearby bench, Serena could've sworn she heard something, and her head twitched in to the direction of the sound.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked.

"Nothing…just…thought I heard something."

"Probably just a squirrel. Where's Luna?"

"She said she and Artimis had something they had to do something."

"What do two cats need to do that's so important?"

"Two talking cats? Could be anything."

Darien smiled and booped Serena on the nose. She crinkled it in response and smiled back, taking his hand in hers. After a month together, they realized their favorite thing to do is just to spend quality time together, they enjoyed each other's company now that they weren't fighting all the time, and had learned a lot about each other, something originally they never would've thought they would ever want to do.

"Serena," Darien said, turning his body to her. He took her cheek in his hand and gentlystroked her face with his thumb, she leaned her face into his hand and gently closed her eyes.

"yes?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he smiled, thinking back to the day they realized they were supposed to be together.

"anything."

"I think I'm in love with you." Serena opened her eyes in surprise for a second before closing them again when Darien kissed her. His hands on either of her cheeks, he pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. She leaned into him with her hands on his chest and kissed him back, gently at first, then a bit more aggressively. Once they finally pulled away from each other, Serena admitted that she was in love with him too, and they couldn't have been happier. Things were going so well for them and they couldn't imagine life any different.

They kissed again, but only shortly, for Serena broke it off when she heard something again.

"Babe, its probably nothing," Darien said.

"I don't know, it didn't sound like a squirrel that time," she shook, something felt off. The sun was setting and there was a chilly breeze in the air that shook her to her core. Darien shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. She took it with thanks and pulled out her watch from her bag. This particular watch was very special because Luna had given it to her. How she didn't understand, but Luna would never tell, so she decided not to question it. but apparently the watch wasn't just special because a talking cat gave it to her, said talking cat made it seem as though the watch itself had very special qualities, and as she looked for the time, the watch started to glow.

"Woah, how is it doing that?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head.

"I don't know." A strange noise came again and this time Darien was concerned too.

Serena wished her guardian cat and best friends were with them to make her feel better. Not to say that Darien didn't make her feel safe, just that something felt very wrong to her.

Darien honed in on her aura and decided he felt something wasn't right either, "maybe we should get going, we could head back to the arcade, or we could go to my place if you want."

She nodded, "lets go find the girls."

As they started walking again, they looked both ways, then jaywalked across the street, heading towards the arcade, which wasn't too far away from the park to begin with. While in the middle of the street, Serena heard a noise that was just too loud and too ominous to ignore, and she stopped to look around and see if she could find the source. Darien had kept going until he realized she had stopped, and when he turned around she was still in the middle of the street, looking so dazed he wondered if she had been hypnotized.

"Serena, come on," he said, but she couldn't hear him, she couldn't only think about what was bothering her. Darien began to get very nervous, and then out of nowhere, a car sped around the corner, going top speed, heading right towards Serena, who was still in such a daze, she didn't have time to process the car coming. Darien ran into the street to push her out of the way but he was too late to save himself. Serena just barely escaped the car, but Darien was hit head on. He rolled off the car and the car just kept going. A hit and run. Darien was unconscious and Serena Screamed as loudly and her lungs would allow. Darien had rolled back to the sidewalk, and Serena crawled over to him. She cried for help but there was no one around.

Gently she put his head in her lap, checking for a pulse, for wounds, for anything. Darien opened his eyes briefly and looked up at her.

"Oh Darien please be okay!" she cried. The girls and the cats appeared out of nowhere then, and made a circle around them, asking what happened and if they were okay.

Obviously Darien was far from okay. Serena told the girls to call the cops and as they did so, she looked down at the man she knew was the love of her life. She knew she would never be okay without the man lying in her lap. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly, a tear falling from her eye and landing on Darien's cheek, and suddenly a bright light appeared from the locket around her neck. She sat upright, and took the locket off, holding it out. She opened the locket and the sweet song started playing as the crescent moon spun around faster and faster, the light growing brighter and brighter with each note of the song. The girls surrounded them, watching with amazement as a crescent shaped mark appeared on Serena's forehead, lighting up like a star on a cloudless night.

"What's happening?" Serena asked.

"Serena," Luna announced, "it is time."

"I don't understand."

Darien's forehead also started glowing, his light in the shape of the planet sign for earth. He opened his eyes, a blue so deep that it appeared as though he had no pupil. It was as if he was in some sort of trance. He reached up and put his hands around Serena's cheeks.

"Remember, remember," He said robotically. Serena looked into his cold eyes and suddenly hers grew to the same pupil-less look as she began to have flashbacks of what she realized was her previous life, her original life, on the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The flashbacks started way back, to when she was just a few years old, looking up at her glorious mother, a tall, beautiful woman with long white hair that reached her toes. She always wore her favorite dress, a long white gown that showed off her curves and flowed gracefully behind her. Serena remembered wanting to be just like her when she grew up. Her mother was the Queen of the moon kingdom, and treated the entire kingdom like family. Serena could only hope to grow up as sophisticated and generous as her mother. When she was 15, she decided to visit earth, even though as a princess she wasn't supposed to go anywhere without her guardians by her side. Her guardians she recognized as the now Mina, Leita, Rei, and Amy. While on earth, She met the Earth Prince, a very handsome man with ebony hair and ocean blue eyes. They snuck around together as their love flourished. There was never a second in their minds where they thought they weren't meant to be. Now living the life she has, she realized it was much like romeo and Juliet, however the only reason they couldn't be together was because she would one day rule the moon, and he would one day rule the earth. And also, they ending to their stories were vastly different.

Serena's flashbacks went from happy to horrifying very quickly. A jealous woman named Beryl sold her soul to a demon who gave her the power to destroy everything they knew. Serena's mother was a very powerful woman, and it was one of the reasons Serena looked up to her so much, as she had no power but hoped to one day gain power. Her mother said the key to her power was the love she held in her heart. Serena could feel the power within her every time she was with her Prince Darien, and the day that Beryl attacked had been the day that Darien proposed to her, giving her a locket as a promise of their eternal love. She recalled the locket, a star shaped locket with a crescent spinning on the inside. The sound from the locket the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She told him how much she loved him, and just as they leaned in to kiss was when they were torn apart by Beryl's power. They screamed and reached for each other, but the battle had begun. All of Earth's soldiers, and all of Serena's guardians, and all of the Moon's soldiers fought against Beryl and the army she had put together, but it wasn't until Queen Serenity got involved that everything ended. The last thing the Queen tried was using the power she had to seal away the evil. She did this but sending them to the future to be reborn. She prayed that he seal would last forever, and that Serena and her friends and loved ones could grow up with normal, earthling lives without being plagued by such evil, but by using all of her power to do so, the Queen lost all her strength, and lost the battle to stay alive.

Coming back to the present, Serena opened her eyes for real, and looked around her.

"Serena," Leita stammered.

Serena looked around, and down, and noticed that every single one of their clothes had changed. Serena's had changed into a very similar dress to her moon mother's a long flowing white gown with a bow in the back that blew with her hair in the breeze. Darien's blazer and jeans had been switched out for a suit with accommodating battle gear, and a sword at his hip. The rest of the girls had changed from summer outfits to sailor battle gear, which consisted of a tight white bodice with different colored skirts for each girl. Serena looked up at them with confidence, a tear forming in her eyes. With her new princess knowledge, she knew what she had to do.

"Mina, Everyone, give me your hands," she said with a strong voice, raising her had to the middle of the circle they had formed. The girls each put a hand on hers and the crescent moon on Serena's forehead glowed, and suddenly each girl had glowing foreheads like hers, each one with a symbol for a different planet. Mina was really Sailor Venus, Leita was Sailor Jupiter, Amy Sailor Mercury, and Rei was really Sailor Mars. Serena gave them all of their past lives' memories, and they were stunned to remember that they were princesses of their own planets, respectively, the guardian of the Moon Princess, Serenity. After restoring their memories, with their hands on one of hers, Princess Serenity placed her free hand on top of Darien's chest, a light glowing from within. Serenity used the power she felt from the love in her heart, and the love she was gaining from her life-long friends two times over, and used this power to heal her beloved soul mate.

After a brief moment Prince Darien awakened, his pupils back to normal, and he sat upright, feeling 100% fine, and looked at his Princess.

"Serenity," he smiled.

"Oh Darien!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him, not caring if her dress got dirty from sitting on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her in response and told her he loved her.

She pulled away from the hug slightly and kissed him with more intensity than they had ever felt before. so much so it almost knocked them over. When they broke apart, the laughed gently, and the girls and the cats all jumped in to give them a big hug. They were all so grateful for their memories, but Serena now realized why it was so important that they had come to them on their own terms.

Serena laid her forehead on Darien's, glad that he was safe and sound in her arms again, and Darien felt the same.

After a few minutes, with everyone's new knowledge, they all let go of their transformations and were back to wearing their "normal" clothes. They couldn't believe it was all happening. So much would be different now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was graduation day for Darien which meant only one week of school left for the rest of the gang. Only a week after they all got their memories back, they were still getting used to feeling as though they are living the wrong life, and being happy with their current lives. It was strange to them, to think that there was a whole other life they were supposed to have lived through and didn't get to. Serena and the rest of the girls were all invited to Darien's graduation, and it made him very happy to have them there to support him, as he had no on else. He would've had Andrew too, but he was also graduating. However, Andrew was graduating in a very different field, so he wouldn't be in the same auditorium as Darien.

Before the ceremony started Serena and Darien went out to their first date at a really fancy restaurant, and Serena was in awe. She looked around, taking in the surroundings. There were statues, murals, even cloths on every table!

"This place is wonderful! Darien, thank you for taking me here."

"Of course, I love you."

Even though it had been a week since they had confessed their love for each other in this time, it still made her blush every time he told her.

"I love you too," she replied, taking his hand in hers across the table.

It was nice to have nothing to worry about. Here they could just enjoy young-adulthood like normal people, they didn't have to worry about ruling a whole planet or about Beryl taking over the world; they could just live and be happy.

"I'm so happy for you, Darien, you're really going to be a doctor, how exciting!"

"I know. I'm finally done with school. At least for now I guess."

Serena smiled at her man. It was strange to think that just a little over a month ago they were doing nothing but yelling at each other, and now they know they are soul mates for each other.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" she asked, coming out of her trance. She looked into Darien's ocean blue eyes and drowned in them. She could spend her entire life looking into those eyes. She wanted so badly just to jump over the table and wrap her arms around the man sitting before her.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you. I know we've only technically been together here for a month…but WE know that there is so much more to our relationship than that. Our love was strong enough to last through death and life again, and I've done this once in another life-"

Serena grew wide eyed as Darien, her hand still in his, got up and walked around to her side of the table, and then got down on one knee.

"But I know that no matter what time we live in, that I will always be your soul mate and you will always be mine. I know that I want to wake up every morning, for the rest of my life, fighting by your side. Through thick and thin, I want to be yours forever, Serena Tsukino, will you be mine?" as he asked this he pulled a gorgeous tear-drop shaped crystal ring from his pocket.

"Darien," Serena said, shocked. Never had she felt so happy or in love in all her life, "of course I will!"

Darien put the ring on her finger; it was the perfect size and look for her petite hand. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and he lifted her gently off the ground. Since they were in public (and the public were cheering for them) she knew better than to wrap her legs around him, so she, maybe awkwardly, just lifted her legs behind her. Darien sat her back down and kissed her.

It was hard to break away, but since they were in public, Serena and Darien knew it was best if they showed their happiness in other ways other than pda, and knew that they would have to celebrate later. Darien asked for the check and they headed out, hand in hand, knowing that this was exactly where they wanted to be for the rest of their lives.

They had to walk back to Darien's apartment so that they could get his cap and gown, and once they got inside the apartment, he shut the door quickly and gently pushed Serena up against it. She started to ask what he was doing but then he threw his mouth over hers and kissed her. She of course kissed him back, putting her hands against his chest, and then up around his neck. Darien eventually broke away from the kiss, lifted Serena up above his head and spun her around.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," he exclaimed.

"And you've made me the happiest woman," she laughed.

They kissed again and Darien picked her up in a way that allowed her to wrap her legs around him. They didn't let go for several minutes, but then both realized that they would be late for another important event.

"We should get going," they agreed.

Darien grabbed his cap and gown and they headed out. While in the car, Serena took the time to call her friends and tell them about the good news. They were ecstatic for them and couldn't wait to see her ring. Mina was most excited about the wedding though, saying she would help her plan the whole thing and even offering to be their wedding singer.

"Okay, but now the real question," Serena said to Darien after hanging up with the girls.

"What do I say to my parents?"

Darien hadn't even thought of that. All he'd cared about was that they loved each other and wanted to be together forever. Her parents wouldn't know about their previous times together. heck, they didn't even know he existed until just a few weeks prior.

"I uh…hadn't thought of that."

"Well I can't exactly plan a wedding without my parents. But they also wouldn't understand what we share."

"And you're still in high school."

Serena blushed, not really understanding why, "well I am a senior as of next week…could we wait a while to get married, like just until I graduate?"

"So you mean like wait until you graduate to tell your parents about getting married, and then start planning?"

"Yeah, yeah that could work."

"Yeah I guess we kinda have to, it probably wouldn't be a very good idea to get married while you're still in school. Okay, love, but the minute you're done, you're mine."

Serena blushed again, "forever."

This might be kind of exciting, she thought, keeping such an intense love mildly secret.

They arrived at the school then and Serena met up with the girls while Darien went to get in line with his classmates. Amy, Leita, Rei, and Mina were all so excited for Serena, and after fawning over her ring, Serena told them that she would be keeping it a secret from everyone but them because to the rest of the world, she and Darien had JUST gotten together. To her scouts, her guardians, she and Darien were forbidden lovers that were meant to be.

The graduation ceremony took forever, and Serena really grew impatient, she was so ready to see him walk across the stage and get his diploma, and then go kiss him till he ran out of breath. She blushed just thinking about what she wanted, and Rei, who was sitting next to her, nudged her and winked, which only made Serena blush more. Once it was finally Darien's turn, all five girls obnoxiously started screaming and clapping momentarily before calming back down again. They were all so proud of him. He could be anything he wanted, and he'd accomplished everything he needed to get there.

Darien looked up at the women cheering for him and waved. After sitting back down he thought about how just a month ago he thought he would be walking the stage alone. That there would have been no one there for him on this day, but now he had a beautiful fiancée and really great friends who would always be there for him. They believed in their love like they would their own. He recalled how one day, they had followed Serena to earth, at first they were going to spy on her, and make sure she was safe, but while there, they too had found love.

Just as Princess Serenity had four senshi to help, protect, and guide her, Prince Darien had four people to do the same, and just like how the Sailor scouts were princesses of their own respective planets, so were Prince Darien's guardians. There was Zoisite for Mercury, Jadeite for Mars, Nephrite for Jupiter, and Kunzite for Venus. The sailor scouts were hiding in some bushes in the field near Darien's castle, and while doing a perimeter check, the men spotted the women. They met and quickly fell in love. It wasn't long after that that all the bad stuff with Beryl went down. Darien sighed as he remembered his guardians who were also his good friends, and wondered where they were today.

The graduation finally ended after what felt like days, at least to Serena, who was very impatient. She itched in her seat waiting for the class to be totally out of the auditorium before standing up and leading the way. They had assigned a meeting spot, knowing that there were too many people to avoid without one. Darien had gotten to the spot first, excitingly awaiting his soon-to-be bride with his new diploma. Some of his classmates gave him hugs and congratulations as they passed by and he felt so ecstatic to be where he was. He finally felt accomplished in life and he'd never been happier. As soon as he saw Serena they ran to each other and she jumped in his arms.

"Darien! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" She squealed.

"Thanks," he laughed.

He sat her down and gave hugs to the rest of the group. They were so supportive and he was so glad to have them in his life now. Darien knew that now that they were all in his life, he would do anything and everything to protect his family.

There was a loud, group clapping sound very close to them, and the group turned to see what was going on.

"Congratulations, Prince," A tall man with long, snow white hair said. His voice was deep and his eyes seemed cold at first, but after smirking for a moment, he lightened up and lifted his cheeks into a genuine smile. He wore skinny jeans, blue baseball-tee, and black cowboy boots. There was something very familiar about him to Serena, but Darien knew exactly who he and the three others that were with him were.

"Kunzite?" Darien paced over to his long lost friend and they 'bro' hugged. Serena understood then and watched as the girls fawned over the boys. Amy buried her head into Zoisite's chest, Rei punched Jadeite in a loving way on the arm, Leita kissed Nephrite, and Venus wrapped her arms around Kunzite. After everyone had gotten their hugs out, the girls and Darien took a step back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mina asked.

Kunzite looked at the girl he loved and smiled, "same as you, dear."

Jadeite took a step forward, his blonde hair swinging over his eyes, "we were awakened."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The large group gathered together at the arcade to celebrate all three good things that had just happened, the graduation, the engagement, and meeting the guys again.

"So please, tell me what happened," Darien asked.

"Well, we're not sure exactly why, but we were all awakened at the same time randomly one day," Zoisite claimed. He was wearing a sweater and scarf underneath a black blazer and on top of khakis.

"What day was this exactly?" Amy asked, trying to piece together the mystery.

"A week ago."

"That was when the accident happened," Serena shuttered at the memory.

"What accident?" Nephrite wondered. He had long, perm-curly brown hair that was as wild as he was. He wore white slacks and a dark grey button up with an expensive looking watch.

Serena shook her head.

"Darien was hit by a car that kept driving," Leita sighed.

"A week ago? You look okay."

Darien looked at the love of his life and she blushed. "She saved me," he said without looking away.

"Darien was unconscious, and when Serena cried for him, something happened," Amy shared.

"You guys all remembered your past."

They nodded in response.

"Serena was able to call upon her mother's powers and heal Darien and regain all of our memories."

"Doing so must've caused our memories to trigger too," Kunzite agreed.

"What happened when you guys found out?"

"Well much like you guys, we've been friends for quite a while. We actually were all together when it happened, so it was very strange for us to realize we all had a past together."

"Yes, it was for us too."

"But it's good," Serena stated, "we can all be together again now, just like we're supposed to, right?"

"Right," the men agreed, holding the hands of their ladies.

Serena leaned into Darien and sipped her shake. Andrew walked in with his girlfriend then, Serena only upset for half a second, not knowing he had a girlfriend, but then suddenly okay with it, because she had the best boyfriend in the world and was completely content. Andrew and his girlfriend joined the group in celebration and before the night was over they practically turned the arcade into a club.

On the girls' last day of school for the year, they all wore the schools' traditional Senior Crowns, these paper crowns that were given to juniors on their last day because they would soon be the top dogs. For the girls it made them feel more like themselves, as they were used to wearing crowns before. After the final bell, Darien met Serena outside the school so he could take her somewhere to celebrate HER last day. They went to the park and sat on a bench near the fountain.

"This is nice," Darien smiled.

Serena nodded, "I couldn't be happier."

"What do you think life will give us next?"

"Hopefully our good streak won't end anytime soon."

Darien shrugged, "even if it does, I know that together we can get through anything, right?"

"Right."

Darien wrapped his arms around Serena and kissed her. It was a long kiss, one that may have involved a bit of tongue, but it was cut off abruptly when something hit Serena in the head. She was knocked off the bench and her spot was taken by a small child with pink pigtails.

"Hey," Serena grumbled, rubbing a tender spot on her head, "kid, I don't know where you came from but it's very impolite to…fall from the sky?"

"How did you-" Darien began to ask. The girl couldn't have been more than five, and was holding a black ball with cat ears. She looked up from her fallen-position and her eyes grew wide. Suddenly she dropped the ball and jumped into Darien's arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

Serena stood up, both her and Darien's faces turning bright red.

"Daddy?" Serena asked.

"Babe, I don't know what she's talking about, I swear!"

He gently pushed the child off of him which caused her to turn and see the woman she landed on. She jumped off the bench and hugged Serena's leg, "Momma!"

Serena looked as confused as she felt. "Are you lost? And how come you have my hairstyle?"

The girl looked up, her hair was, of course, much shorter and a different color than Serena's, but the still had little pointed buns and released shoulder-length curls on either side.

"I need your help."

"My help?"

"All of you! Call the scouts!"

"But," she turned to Darien, wondering how this little girl knew so much. Darien shrugged in response. Luna appeared out of nowhere then.

"Serena, who's this?" She asked.

The little girl turned to the cat and picked her up and hugged her, "Luna!"

"Hey," Darien said to her, trying to get her to focus, "who are you?"

She put Luna down and curtseyed, "My name is Princess Rini."

"May I call you Rini?" Darien asked, struggling to get her attention.

"Of course daddy-kins."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I'm sorry, its habit."

"What do you mean? Where did you come from?"

Rini looked around and stood on her toes, whispering that she was from the future. Serena and Darien were baffled, how could they believe a story like that?

Luna knew that that was exactly what they were thinking and put things into perspective.

"Serena, Darien, I know it may sound crazy, but look who's talking to you. Not only that but you guys just learned that Serena and her friends weren't originally born on this planet! What is so farfetched about the future?"

"I can't tell you too much," Rini cringed, "Pluto said that if you knew too much that it could change the future in a bad way."

"Serena, you'd better call everyone, let's talk at the shrine."

Serena nodded, "Rini," she said, getting down on her knees so that she was eye level with the little girl, "would you be willing to talk to my friends? They can help us."

"The sailor scouts?"

"how did you know that my friends were the sailor scouts?"

"Because my daddy and mommy told me."

"Where are your parents?" Darien asked her.

"They're in trouble. I need help."

They waited until they got to the shrine to talk further, and once they were there the whole gang sat down to hear the story.

"Okay, Rini, we've caught them all up, can you please continue what we were talking about?" Darien asked.

"Yeah Rini, what happened?" Mina asked.

"I need help."

"I understand that," Darien said calmly, "Rini, can you tell me why you called me dad?"

The group was dead silent waiting for her response.

"Because. I know my Daddy anywhere, even if he's not old."

A few of the boys snickered but the girls shushed them and leaned in towards Rini.

"Rini, what do you mean?"

She pointed to Serena and Darien, "I know you're names are Serena and Darien, but to me it's Mommy and Daddy, because I am your future daughter."

Serena and Darien's faces went bright red and Rei's jaw dropped.

"Kid, I think you have the wrong Serena and Darien, I can't be a parent."

"Not yet. Um… well if I wasn't your kid how would I know that he used to call you meatball head, and that every night you write about him in your diary?"

Serena blushed once again, waving downwards with one hand, the other hand on the back of her neck nervously, "what are you talking about? No I don't!"

This time it was the girls' turn to snicker.

"Show me your diary then!"

"Okay okay maybe I do, is that such a crime?" Serena laughed anxiously.

Darien just shook his head, "If that's really true, why are you here?"

"Because my mommy and daddy…your future selves, are in trouble. We need your help." Rini started tearing up thinking about it.

"What happened to them?"

"We were attacked…my momma was able to save everyone by putting them to sleep, but I was the only one that didn't go to sleep, and I can't wake them up!"

"How did you know to come here? How can we help you?" Amy asked.

"My mommy and daddy used to tell me about the sailor scouts and the four princes all the time. I stole the time key and traveled here to find you."

"Rini," Serena said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked into the little girl's unique red eyes and the longer she looked, the more love she felt. It was almost as if her maternal instincts kicked in among their touch and Serena knew that this was truly her future daughter. She knew she wasn't ready to have a kid at that point in time, but she was now aware that there will be a point in time where her and her husband (Darien!) would eventually feel that it is the right time to start a family together, and even though something bad happened, Serena was happy. She knew what a complete life looked like. She quickly hugged her daughter and her daughter hugged her back, starting to cry.

"Momma, I'm so scared, I can't wake you up!"

Serena looked and Rini and stroked the top of her head, "it going to be okay. I don't know how, but together we will fix this."

Watching Serena and Rini together had the same effect on Darien, and he reached out and hugged the both of them. He couldn't imagine a better family. He knew that from that day forward, he would do everything to keep their future safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. okay obviously we all know the story of how Neo Queen Serenity and Crystal Tokyo are saved, im gunna switch it up just a lil, and maybe rush it a bit because again, this is more for the romance rather than the action. Thanks for your acceptance in the differences** **J**

Rini and Serena were alone later that night, and Serena, being the persistent, enthusiastic person that she is, was asking her all kinds of questions about the future, like what Darien looked like at that age, if they were happy, what life is like, but Rini wouldn't say much, afraid of changing the future.

"At least answer me this," She said, "you introduced yourself as Princess Rini, Princess of what?"

"Crystal Tokyo. You become Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien."

"What for? I mean, why us?"

Rini shook her head, "I can't tell you any more."

Rini was sitting on Serena's bed and Serena was kneeling before her, holding Rini's tiny hands in hers. The more she looked at her, the more she could tell she was her and Darien's daughter. Rini had Serena's hair and big shaped eyes, but had long legs and a sharp chin like Darien. It was amazing to Serena to be able to know what her future daughter will look and sound like. To know that she raised such an amazing little lady with the help of her soul mate was exhilarating. She was concerned for her future self, but she still wanted to take a moment to appreciate meeting her daughter.

"How about some ice cream, huh?"

"Yes please!" Rini laughed and hopped off the bed, holding Serena's hand.

It looked a little weird to the public, but Rini was able to use the power in her Luna ball to tell anyone who didn't know better that she wasn't simply a cousin that they had all forgotten about. And while they spent time trying to figure out what to do, Rini would be staying at Serena's house. They told Serena's mom that they were going out, and Mrs. Tsukino was happy knowing her daughter was taking such good care of her little cousin. They bickered a bit here and there over the course of a few days, but most of the time it was all love. Rini knew that she was safe with Serena, and even found herself being happy enough to momentarily forget that she had a problem back home. As Luna was doing research, (extensive research that she did not explain where she was doing this) the group waited for an answer. They knew waiting wasn't the best option, but Artimis had told them that he knew a little bit about the space-time continuum and that it was very fragile. If not executed in such a way, they could ruin everything. So they waited for Luna and Artimis to come back with answers, and it was around a month before they were finally ready.

In that time, Serena, Darien, and Rini had grown closer, they took her everywhere with them, even on dates, and it really began to feel like family. As they walked down the street, Rini would take Darien's hand in one of hers, and Serena's in the other. They took pictures together, got ice cream, had picnics, went to museums, and even a greenhouse together.

Also in that time, the sailor scouts and the four princes (and as they found out, future four Kings) started training and getting ready for whatever may come their way. Every day, they all, including Serena and Darien, would meet at the gym for strength training and fighting techniques. Every one of them had had previous experience in fighting and exercise as guardians except for Serena, so she took the most effort, but after some time, she finally built up her courage and eventually wasn't quite as clumsy either.

When the time came, Luna and Artimis got the group together at the shrine, ready to finally share the info they had learned.

Luna spoke first.

"Serena I want you to listen very carefully."

Serena nodded.

"It turns out that that watch I gave you can do more than just tell time."

"You mean like when it glowed?"

"Mhm. It can be used as a communicator, to let your friends know when you need their help."

"But why would I need that here?"

"Your mother, Queen Serenity…she's stashed away some very important tools to help you guys in case the seal was broken and the negaverse found us," Artimis warned.

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"Well…Serena this may sound very weird, because in your past life you were just Princess Serena…but you have power, you do, just like your mother. You used it when you healed Darien, that was you."

"I do?"

"Yes, and, well…Serena, that locket that Darien gave you. Remember how he gave that to you in the past?"

Serena nodded pulling it out from under her shirt, "I never take it off."

"Good. Because it turns out that locket is kind of like a talisman. Open it and say moon prism power make up!"

"Right now?"

"Yes. You need to see it."

Serena did as told, holding her locket up to the sky. Suddenly Serena was spinning around, her jeans and t-shirt being switched out for a leotard and skirt that resembled a sailor suit, it looked just like her guardians' scout uniforms, except hers had a blue skirt and red bow, while the others had matching colors. The crystal shape on her forehead returned, this time on a tiara, and she could feel red jewels on her buns. Looking down, she noticed long white gloves and bright red knee high boots.

"Luna," Serena exclaimed, "am I a sailor scout too?"

"You are now."

The other scouts hugged her; excited that she was officially part of the team, and Serena was happy because now she could fight alongside them instead of just having to be protected all the time.

"You know that we will never let anything happen to you," Leita told her.

"I know that… but now that I am…Sailor Moon…there is nothing stopping me from helping out little Rini, and saving her family.

"Do you know what to do?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Luna, for once…I actually know exactly what to do. Now let's go kick some butt."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. thank you to the guest review that mentioned i messed up one of the pairings in ch. 6, i wen tback and fixed that :) and thank you to my other reviews :) so this may or may not be the last chapter, i cant decide, i think if i go any futher it might just seem boring after this, let me know what you guys think, thanks :)**

 **okay I know that last one was short but I think it was a good build up to this chapter. So heres where stuff goes down.**

Serena was over at Darien's apartment, she had asked Rini and Luna to stay behind and they reluctantly agreed. Serena knew Rini would be safe at home, but she wanted some privacy with Darien before they had to leave to do who knows what for who knows how long. At this point in their relationship, it felt like they had been together for a thousand years, and in some ways they had. Their love for each other extended far beyond puppy love or even soul mates. They had truly spent an entire life time together, and also searching for each other.

They cuddled together on Darien's couch, talking and just enjoying each other's company, when Serena had realized something. Technically speaking, they had been in love for over a thousand years, but had never made love. She thought it was a stupid realization, but it made her wonder what it would be like with Darien. She knew that obviously they would in the future, aka Rini, but Serena blushed thinking about it just then.

Darien looked over at her and tilted hit head, "what're you thinking about bunny?"

Without saying anything, Serena just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Caught off guard, he fell back on the couch and brought her with him so that they were lying on the couch, Serena on top of Darien. He kissed her back with just as much force as she, and wrapped his arms around her waist. That day she had just been wearing a sundress, and very slowly and tentatively, Darien reached up and pulled down the zipper. He had anticipated correctly, and she reacted with a small moan. He smiled between kisses, finding her absolutely adorable.

He didn't want to push her too far or overstep any boundaries, so Darien was very careful to make sure to go super slowly with her and test everything with caution. Much to his surprise, Serena acted positively to everything. He slowly caressed her soft skin, his hand moving up her arm and to her neck. He released himself from her lips and pressed his own against the curve of her neck. It was sweet and gentle, and she loved it.

Sitting up together, Darien sat criss-crossed and puller her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his back, feeling the warmth between their bodies. It was incredibly difficult for Darien to not just rip her clothes of and take her right then, but he knew he had to take things slowly. He figured at this point, it didn't seem like he'd have to wait much longer. Serena then started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed and caressed her. Once she had unbuttoned the last button, she shimmied his sleeves over his large warrior-like muscles, and ran her hands over his bare chest. She nodded to Darien and moved his hands up to the straps of her dress. He lowered them to her arms and felt the softness of her bare shoulders.

Their kiss was as passionate as if they had lost each other for a very long time, and had finally reunited, and in some ways, that was the case. After a while of kissing like that, Darien felt he couldn't wait much longer, and his hands roamed down to her butt. She removed her legs from around him and put her knees to the couch, kneeling up so that her dress was free to be removed. Darien took this opportunity to good use, feeling Serena's soft legs from calf up to where her very short dress started, then gently grabbing the dress and slowly pulling it over her head. Once it was off, Darien stared at the beautiful woman around him, from all of her hard work in self-defense classes and time at the gym; Serena had bulked up a lot. Instead of being stick thin, she now had thick thighs, the tiniest waist he'd ever seen, a small bulge of bicep, and breasts that were perfectly proportionate to the rest of her body. She was wearing a black strapless bra, and thick black thong that hugged her curves to match. Darien smirked as he noticed something black in between her bottom two ribs underneath her arm. She glanced down and twisted so that he could see what it was. It said Luna in cursive; and underneath her rib was an extremely tiny silhouette of a cat jumping over the moon.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

Serena shrugged.

"How did you get that, you don't turn 18 for another three months."

"Rei knows someone."

She smiled and he smiled back, "it fits you well. You'd look really cool with tattoos."

"You think? I was thinking about getting one for Rini, maybe like a quote about the future or something."

"That would be perfect, maybe I could get the same thing, for Rini I mean." Serena grinned and nodded, then went back to kissing him.

It wasn't long before Darien's pants had been removed, revealing black, silk boxers, something very comfortable looking. Serena had seen Darien without a shirt on only a handful of times before, but was still amazed every time at how muscular he was. How fitting, she thought, that's he's a prince and future king. Serena blushed at the thought of marrying him, and pushed him back down on the couch.

The whole experience from start to finish was well over an hour, as Darien was very careful to go slowly, knowing the first time was never the best or the easiest for women. Serena had surprisingly done very well, but, and although she'd never admit it, she did not finish. Assuming it was just because it was her first time; she still very much enjoyed the activity and would be very willing to do it again.

Once it was over, Darien suggested they take a shower together clean up, and Serena agreed. She wrapped her hair up in one gigantic bun and the hopped in the shower. For more than one reason, the shower was very steamy and relaxing, and Darien rubbed her shoulders with soap. At one point Serena put her hand over Darien's and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned to him, wrapped her arms around him and pressing her naked body against his. She was so happy to have him in her life.

"Nothing," she replied.

Darien tilted her chin up, "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, my Prince."

He squeezed her so tightly she could barely breathe, but she felt so comfortable in his arms, her head fit snuggly into his chest as if she were molded just for him; and he was thinking the same.

"I guess we'd better get going," he told her, "our daughter awaits us."

Serena blushed. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to have such an amazing future daughter with such an amazing future husband. Serena knew she had always felt a connection to Darien, even before they had remembered their past. But now as sailor moon, Darien had transformed into a heroine called Tuxedo Mask, and upon that discovery, they realized that they were able to sense each other. Mostly while transformed, but if they tried hard enough while in civilian forms they could do it too. And after practice and a lot of time spent with little Rini, they discovered they could sense her too. And as Serena and Darien walked back to the Tsukino household, Rini could sense they were on their way and decided to meet them halfway. She crossed through the park as a shortcut, and Serena and Darien had done the same. They saw each other right in the middle, and Rini's eyes lit up.

"Momma! Daddy!" Serena got on her knees so that she was closer to Rini's height, and Rini jumped into her arms, her own tiny arms wrapped around Serena's neck.

"Miss us?" Darien chuckled. He blushed at the thought that he made her, or technically, will make her, and gently put his hand on Serena's cheek. She leaned into his hand and they were like one big happy family.

But the happiness didn't last forever, as they knew they had to save their future, or else they wouldn't get as long with Rini as they'd like.

"Let's go get the others," Serena proposed. Rini and Darien nodded and they headed off to the shrine.

Hand in hand, all 13 of them, the scouts, princes, Rini, and two cats (whom were holding onto Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus's neck) were standing in a large circle, hand in hand. Without touching it, Rini called out to a key around her neck. Something she called the time key, and it rose up, beginning to glow. After about half a minute the group was surround buy a bubble and lifted into the air.

Once in the future, they immediately followed Rini to a castle completely incased in crystal. Rini claimed only blood could enter without permission, and unfortunately her mother wasn't there to give permission, so the scouts and soldiers stayed outside, guarding the castle in case of enemies.

Rini lead them to the room where her mother lie still, and just like the castle, she was incased in some sort of crystal.

"Rini, now that were here, we kind of need to know what happened so that we can fix this."

Rini looked down, as if ashamed. "I did something bad."

Serena knelt down again put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We will fix this, Rini. And I know your mom won't be mad, because whatever you did, I forgive you, I just want us to be happy and safe and together. Okay?"

She nodded, "I was really upset about something, and I ran away. I ran into a very scary man and when momma followed me, she saw him, and she got really scared, and then there was a bright flash of light and everyone fell asleep. I don't know what happened."

Serena looked at Darien, what were they supposed to do with that information? How were they supposed to help?

Well after literally two days of searching and battling with the 'scary man' who turned out to just be a minion for a much worse being, the fighting was finally over. They were badly damaged but it wouldn't take long for them to heal. It took all of the scouts, and all of the princes, and Darien and Rini's hands in Serena's but using all the power she had, and willing all the power she could get from her future self, the Wiseman was defeated. Once that happened, Crystal Tokyo, what Serena had seen as a desolate ruins, Turned into a sparkling utopian city. The castle released its crystals to reveal a shimmering silhouette, and Serena was in awe to its beauty.

Rini began to cry, "Momma!" she squealed, running towards the castle. Her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, and her Father, King Darien, in an all-white tuxedo, opened the door to the castle, and when they saw the group heading their way, with Rini in front, they dashed over to them, Serenity dropping to her knees just like Serena, and gripping Rini into a tight hug. They cried together, so happy to be together again, for Serenity and Darien had been conscious while under, and it had been a very long time without their precious daughter.

Serena gaped at Serenity, she could tell that looked about 25, but her hair was completely white and shimmering just like everything else in the city. Once she released Rini, she stood up, holding her in her arms, and Darien wrapped his arms around them, happy that his family was complete again.

"Thank you so much," the Prince said to the group. They nodded in response.

Present day Serena and Darien talked with their future selves for a brief moment, Prince Darien Explaining all that he could without changing the future.

"It's actually been a thousand years since we were your age," Serenity chuckled.

She's so mature and nurturing, Serena thought to herself.

"How can that be?" Darien asked.

"With the power of the moon kingdom and Serena was able to gift eternity. Serena gave birth to Rini at 22, and at 25, we all stopped aging.

Serena was in awe. She's going to look young forever? She's going to get to live with the love of her life for eternity?

"But wouldn't that make Rini…" Darien mused

"Yes, for some reason, Rini stopped aging very early. We weren't sure why, but now I think I understand."

Prince Darien explained his theory and everything made sense again.

After that, Rini helped the group get back to their own time, staying in the present just long enough to say her goodbyes. She said her goodbyes to the big group first, saying how grateful she was to them for helping her and teaching her everything they had while she was there. After that they went off to get something to eat so that Serena and Darien could have some time alone with her.

Rini hugged Darien first, and he squeezed her back, nearing tears as her knew it would be a while before they could meet again.

Serena waited patiently, almost afraid to say goodbye, she didn't want her little girl to leave. She knew they had argued quite a bit while she was here, but she loved her more than anything, and didn't want to see her go.

Rini got down from Darien's arms and looked up at Serena.

"Well Rini…I guess this is goodbye…" Serena sighed, unsure exactly how to handle the situation, or what the right thing to say was.

"Goodbye…Mommy," Suddenly both her and Serena were bawling in each other's arms.

Darien teared up too, he couldn't stand seeing his family so sad, so he just joined in on the hug, and the three of them stood there for many minutes before finally building the courage to let go.

Rini's Luna ball beeped, her mother was calling, asking what's taking so long, and Rini knew she had to go. She jumped back, a brave smile on her face, and raised the time key.

"I love you!" she yelled, and then she began her ascent.

"I love you too!" Serena and Darien synchronized, waving at her as she disappeared into the sky from wince she came.

Serena turned and buried her face into her fiancé's chest.

"It's okay, Princess," he assured her, "we'll see her again."

She looked up at him and smiled, "you're right."


End file.
